<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>santap melancap by cutiks (fumate)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016176">santap melancap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks'>cutiks (fumate)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreams of hearts and crowds [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ulang tahun ambun arya dan seluruh kasih yang ia dapat dalam sepiring nasi goreng. karena makanan juga seni; membuat, menikmati, mengenangnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambun Arya/Anungrangin, Ambun Arya/Rama Tohpati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreams of hearts and crowds [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>santap melancap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya. rendika oc milik vines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2016 – nasi goreng mama</strong>
</p><p>“dak enak, ya?”</p><p>arya mengerjap, bayangannya tentang senyum tipis gewang kala festival tadi berakhir luruh begitu saja. baru dirinya tersadar mama memandangi dari ujung lain meja.</p><p>“apa, ma?” tanya arya lagi. ia menawarkan senyum; sebuah permintaan maaf, jaga-jaga bila mama marah. arya tak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan tadi.</p><p>mama mendesah. “nasi goreng mama dak enak ya? kamu makannya kenapa dak lahap.”</p><p>lagi, arya mengerjap. lantas menggeleng. “enak, ma.”</p><p>“terus kenapa dak lahap?” mama menautkan jemarinya, membentuk kubah, sehingga dagunya mampu disandarkan di atas tangan. “biasanya kamu lahap kali kalau mama masak nasi goreng keju. kamu kan lagi ulang tahun, jadi mama kira kamu bakal suka.” bibir mama mengerucut. “apa kamu mau makan di luar se, arya?”</p><p>“eh, indak, do!” itu membuat arya sedikit kelabakan. nasi goreng keju mama tentu saja sangat lezat, seperti biasa; perkara arya tak menghabiskannya dalam setarik napas itu bukan karena ada yang kurang darinya. bukan juga karena arya ingin makan di luar. “nasinyo lamak kali, ma. aku suka.”</p><p>“terus kenapa lesu?”</p><p>arya tak yakin hendak menjawab bagaimana. mama memang tahu arya dan bandnya bermain di festival yang diadakan tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya bercerita bahwa arya sampai sekarang masih terbayang-bayang pujian (atau, setidaknya, arya menganggap itu pujian) yang didapat dari gewang—<em>sang gewang</em> <em>bannwald</em>... hal itu bukan sesuatu yang begitu bagus. mama tidak tahu bannwald. sejauh pengetahuan mama, arya hanya peduli musik luar. kalau mama tahu ia sekarang terpincut band metal lokal, arya tak yakin ia siap menghadapi reaksinya. mama akan tertawa. menggodanya habis-habisan. atau, lebih buruk lagi, arya akan diceramahi: <em>dari dulu kan mama sudah bilang, musik lokal juga banyak yang bagus, arya</em>.</p><p>ia menggaruk telinga. bilang apa ya...</p><p>belum sempat arya menjawab, arsin sudah lebih dulu berceletuk. “uda punya gebetan, ma.” ia menjilat bibir bawah, menyapu sisa nasi yang menempel di sudut. sendoknya berdentang nyaring melawan piring. “makanya bengong terus.”</p><p>mama terbelalak. “masa?” ia menatap arya, bibirnya melengkung manis dihiasi kejahilan seorang ibu.</p><p>“mana ada!” elak arya. dipelototinya adik kurang ajarnya itu. “sembarangan!”</p><p>arsin menjulurkan lidah. ketika arya hendak menggapai lengannya, arsin meloncat turun dari kursi. sembari tertawa-tawa keras, ia berseru, “happy birthday uda!” lantas berlari pergi. piring kotornya ditinggalkan di atas meja.</p><p>“arsin!” panggil mama. “piringnya dibawa!”</p><p>arya mendengkus kecil, tetapi bibirnya mengulas senyum juga. arsin, arsin. adiknya itu memang benar-benar... sesuatu. ah. ia menggeleng, lanjut melahap nasi gorengnya yang tersisa setengah porsi.</p><p>nasi goreng mama enak. kejunya lumer, menyatu dengan hangat nasi yang memijat lidah manja. semakin meresap karena arya terus mengingat gewang bannwald selagi makan.</p><p><em>ang sia? boleh juga mainnya</em>.</p><p>ah, keju.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2019 – nasi goreng dika</strong>
</p><p>langit-langit serasa berputar. arya bersandar, memejamkan matanya sebentar. ia akan tidur dulu beberapa lama...</p><p>“arya. makan dulu, ya.”</p><p>arya mengerjap, mendapati dika berdiri di depan kasurnya. ia membawa piring. ah, pasti baru masak lagi. “hm?” arya menegakkan diri, menguap. dipandanginya apa yang dika bawa. “praktikum lagi, lo, bang?”</p><p>“iya.” suara dika agak suram. namun matanya tak lepas mengamati arya. “tapi lo juga harus makan. gue perhatiin dari kemaren begadang terus, tidur nggak, makan nggak. ngopi doang.”</p><p>yah, keluar lagi mode mamanya. “biasa lah, bang.” arya tertawa. dikuceknya mata yang terasa panas. “lagi sibuk ya gini.”</p><p>“makanya jangan ngeband.”</p><p>“mending ngga kuliah gue.”</p><p>giliran dika tertawa. “ekstrem juga.” ia menyodorkan piringnya ke arya. “makan dulu nih. udah gue sendokin juga. masa ulang tahun malah tepar.”</p><p>arya bergumam pelan. ia mengamati isi piring tersebut sembari menerimanya dari dika. “nasi goreng apaan, nih, bang?”</p><p>“nasi goreng kambing.”</p><p>“A lagi ya lo?”</p><p>kepada itu, sudut bibir dika berkedut. sebuah senyum yang ditahan. “iya.”</p><p>“bentar lagi jadi master chef dah.” arya sesungguhnya tak benar-benar bercanda. dika punya tangan istimewa dalam seni masak-memasak; makanannya selalu menyimpan kenikmatan sendiri. arya sendiri lebih senang makan masakan dika daripada jajan di luar. resto sekalipun. “jangan lupa sama gue kalo lo udah jadi the nice gordon ramsay."</p><p>dika duduk di sebelahnya, mengacak rambut arya hingga kepalanya bergoyang pelan. ia tergelak. "ada juga elo jangan lupa sama gue. baru semester tiga aja udah manggung sana-sini. bentar lagi keliling dunia kayak john lennon."</p><p>"john lennon sucks ass," sahut arya, tak jelas, di tengah kunyahannya.</p><p>"yeah, yeah." dika memutar mata. "makan dulu selesaiin, kucrit. baru ngomong." ia beranjak dari kasur, menatap arya sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar. "gue bikinin teh dulu ya."</p><p>arya menggumam. senior itu selalu perhatian padanya; kadang-kadang arya merasa mereka seperti sahabat dari kecil, sekalipun arya baru mengenal dika di awal semester ini. mereka... punya banyak kesamaan, ya, tetapi pula saling menopang. dika mungkin memang senang mengurus orang lain makanya ia tak keberatan mencereweti arya, makan dan tugas dan tidur dan <em>jangan ngeband doang dipikirin, lo mahasiswa bukan ariel</em>. arya, di sisi lain—sebenarnya ia memang butuh seseorang untuk terus mengingatkannya (karena aplikasi pengingat sendiri sepertinya tidak mampu sepenuhnya membantu arya), benar, tetapi justru karena itu pertemanannya dengan dika saling menguntungkan.</p><p>menutup mata, arya berusaha memikirkan tugas apa lagi yang belum ia kerjakan. mulutnya sibuk mencecap melumat nasi goreng; lembut, berserat tebal, dan gurih menyapu lidah. rasa yang cukup kuat membantu arya terjaga.</p><p>kala dika kembali lagi, arya mengacungkan satu jempol sembari menirukan bunyi menyeruput yang berlebihan. "yang ini enak banget, bang. gila. bikin resto, dong."</p><p>"enak apa laper?" dika menyodorkan gelasnya pada arya. ia mendungas. "pengennya juga gitu. lihat aja nanti, lah."</p><p>arya menyeringai. minum sebentar, ia segera menyahuti ucapan dika. "pasti sukses. dari sekarang juga udah kelihatan." ia merangkul dika, menggoyangnya pelan. jahil. "nanti tinggal hire gue jadi dutanya."</p><p>dika tertawa. empuk dan tebal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2023 – nasi goreng cakra</strong>
</p><p>sebenarnya uka sudah agak pulih dan beradaptasi semenjak tur mereka menyentuh titik tengah, tetapi karena semuanya khawatir (yah, tahulah, orang indonesia dan segala keparnoannya; jangan maksain, ah, jangan diburu-buru, begini dan begitu didikte pamali dan pepatah lama), akhirnya ia tetap disuguhi masakan indonesia. buatan cakra.</p><p>yang, omong-omong, <em>mahal gila</em>! sepertiga kilo bawang putih di sini bisa lebih mahal dari empat belas burger keju. empat belas burger keju. dan itu baru bawang putihnya saja; belum beras, garam, bahan-bahan lain...</p><p>“udahlah, gua bisa makan burger mah.” begitu respons uka ketika tahu pengeluaran masak-memasak cakra untuk dirinya. “ga usah masak lagi deh buat gua.”</p><p>tentu ia merasa tidak enak. sekalipun semua anak band mereka merasa kaget juga menyadari perbedaan harga tersebut, yang benar-benar paham dan terintimidasi adalah uka dan cakra. arya segera menyadari ini kala berdiskusi; ah, tapi, tentu saja. uka dan cakra lahir lalu besar dalam ekonomi yang serba pas-pasan. arya memang pernah melarat, tetapi tak lama. hidupnya banyak dirias harta.</p><p>irfan menggeleng, tidak setuju. “ntar lu demam lagi. nggak.”</p><p>“sembarangan,” sahut uka sebal. “lu pikir gua kaga pernah makan mcd di indo? burger doang mah banyak.”</p><p>“tapi masa makan burger terus?” sam mengerutkan kening. “ga sehat lah. harus masak juga kita.”</p><p>“beli aja. ga usah masak.”</p><p>arya menyenggol uka pelan. “justru kan lo sakit gegara ga bisa makan makanan sini. baru juga nyobain meatloaf udah diare aja lo kemaren.”</p><p>“bacot.” uka menggertakkan gigi. arya tahu ia benar (dan uka tak mengingkari itu) sebab, di hari-hari biasa, uka akan langsung mengunci kepalanya di ketiak untuk menjelekkannya begitu. yang mana semakin membuat miris. kulit putih uka pucat pasi, hampir seperti kertas. hampa dari rona-rona kehidupan.</p><p>pada akhirnya irfan harus berdiplomasi dengan uka (yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah ke mengibuli uka dengan hal seperti <em>kalo lo masuk rumah sakit kan lebih mahal lagi</em>) untuk meyakinkannya bahwa, iya, tidak apa-apa makan masakan lokal buatan cakra dulu sementara. sampai uka beradaptasi saja. tidak, bujet tur tidak akan terpengaruh. irfan sempat berusaha menjanjikan bahwa nanti biaya masak-masak begini akan ia tanggung pribadi, tapi karena itu malah membuat uka semakin keras kepala, akhirnya irfan berkompromi juga. biayanya patungan, dipotong dari berapapun keuntungan yang mereka dapat selama tur. sebagai gantinya uka harus makan hidangan lokal yang cakra masak sampai ia benar-benar bisa mencerna makanan amerika (atau makanan luar lainnya).</p><p>selepas itu beres, cakra (dibantu sam) kembali memasak lagi untuk band. menunya tak pernah terlalu ribet. sate, telur orak-arik, sayur sawi. pastinya selalu dengan nasi.</p><p>irfan, sebagaimana biasanya, berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kegiatan begini bisa dijadikan daya jual juga bagi mereka. ia sering mendokumentasikan acara masak-memasak cakra dan sam lewat live ig. perkiraan tadi tak meleset jauh; agaknya para penggemar menyukainya, dan mereka mendapat audiens sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya sejak live itu rutin disiarkan.</p><p>itu terjadi lagi kala arya ulang tahun.</p><p>cakra memasak nasi goreng kampung dan soto banjar hari itu. agak mewah, tapi bukan karena arya ulang tahun; mereka dikirimi bahan makanan (langsung dari tanah air!) oleh seorang penggemar. cukup banyak. bervariasi. cakra dan sam amat kegirangan hingga larut berdiskusi akan masak apa saja dengan bahan-bahan itu.</p><p>“bikin nasi goreng,” pinta uka. “arya doyan.”</p><p>arya mengerjap mendengarnya. “kenapa jadi buat gue?”</p><p>hening sejenak. uka menyentil dahinya, kemudian tersenyum, kecil. “salamaik ulang tahun, mancik.”</p><p>ah.</p><p>arya tertawa.</p><p>“oh!” seru irfan. ia merangkul arya, menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya sembari menyeringai jahil. “ulang tahun, ya, lu! lupa gue!”</p><p>“temen bangsat,” komentar uka.</p><p>arya mencibir. “lo sendiri manggil gue tikus barusan.”</p><p>senyum uka miring. ia tak membalas keras, atau sarkas, atau mendorongnya. uka hanya tersenyum ringan dan, sekalipun ia masih kelihatan sedikit sakit, arya merasa uka sudah cukup membaik.</p><p>jadi, ya, mungkin memang menu hari itu sebagian karena arya ulang tahun. namun sam dan cakra benar-benar antusias selama memasak. bahkan uka terkekeh geli kala irfan mengomentari kegiatan mereka, sembari pula menyiarkannya di live ig.</p><p>saat mereka makan pun disiarkan juga.</p><p>“happy birthday!” ucap cakra riang, menempelkan pipi mereka kanan-kiri sementara arya berusaha menguyah suapan pertama nasi gorengnya. “enak ga nasi gorengnya?”</p><p>sederhana. tak terlalu berminyak ataupun asin; ringan di lidah tanpa menjadikannya kurang sedap. “best,” jawab arya, sedikit tak jelas di antara kunyahan. ia menelan. “enak banget, ca.”</p><p>irfan mengamini. “bikin kangen rumah!” disuarakan berbarengan dengan uka yang mengacungkan jempol.</p><p>cakra berseru, <em>yes!</em>, tinjunya membelah udara, dan arya tak bisa tak tertawa.</p><p>“cobain sotonya dong, ya.” sam mencoleknya singkat. ia menunjukkan piringnya sendiri sebagai demonstrasi. “nasi gorengnya tambah enak kalo make kuah sotonya.”</p><p>“orang gila,” kata arya, menggeleng-geleng memperhatikan sam makan. “namanya aja nasi goreng, malah dikuahin.”</p><p>“enak, tahu,” sahut sam. seolah ingin membuktikan itu, ia menyeruput kuahnya sebentar, mendesis nyaring disengaja sembari pula mengacungkan jari tengah pada arya. desahnya ketika selesai menyeruput amatlah nyaring, lega. “aah! lamak!”</p><p>irfan tertawa. “berasa dengerin porno gue.”</p><p>“calon pastor kok nonton porno,” kelakar uka, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. ia hanya mengangkat alis kala irfan menyikutnya main-main.</p><p>cakra mengujar, “ga ada yang waras ya di sini.”</p><p>itu tak salah. arya tergelak, menyaksikan kawan-kawannya bertingkah tolol di depan kamera; rasa dan hangat yang menempel. tak ada yang spesial dari hari itu, tetapi arya bahagia. dan ia tahu ia akan merindukannya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2025 – nasi goreng rama</strong>
</p><p>“c'mon,” rayu arya. “tadi katanya mau masak buat dinner?”</p><p>rama mendesah. “aku ga bilang nasi gorengnya pake pete.”</p><p>“tapi aku mau nasi goreng pete.”</p><p>“pete bau, litya!” suaranya begitu penuh desperasi dan, astaga, arya hampir-hampir menciumnya saat itu juga saking menyebalkannya rama. “i thought we're having a romantic dinner!”</p><p>arya mengedik. “it can still be romantic.”</p><p>“pete is the <em>least</em> romantic thing in this entire world.”</p><p>“rude. aku lagi ulang tahun, loh. you don't want to make me happy?”</p><p>gelengan. rama menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “aku ga suka pete. kupikir <em>kamu</em> ga suka pete.”</p><p>sebenarnya dulu arya memang tak suka petai. mama tak pernah memasak apapun dengan petai—pernah, mungkin, tapi tak pernah disajikan untuk arya—dan stigma bau yang melingkupi sayur tersebut selalu membuatnya antipati. namun, ah, sam dan selera sialnya. ia memaksa arya makan petai suatu hari dan—ajaib! ternyata petai itu <em>enak</em>!</p><p>arya bisa mengerti mengapa rama begitu keras kepala sekarang. pada masanya, arya pun seperti itu. “pete enak, ram.” ia mengatakannya dalam intonasi yang sama dengan yang sam gunakan saat terus membujuk arya. “you know my taste. ga mungkin aku minta nasi goreng pete kalau ngga suka.”</p><p>rama menyipitkan mata. “i'm starting to think kamu lagi kesurupan.”</p><p>“you tell me then.” arya memutar mata. “you also know that kind of thing, don't you?”</p><p>itu tak langsung mendapat reaksi. rama memandanginya lekat-lekat, seolah arya telah menyembunyikan seseorang yang ia sayang. “saha maneh?”</p><p>sudut bibir arya berkedut. “aing maung.”</p><p>raut rama yang tertekuk perlahan pudar menjadi senyuman. alisnya terangkat. “there you go.” ia mengecup kening arya, mendekapnya sayang. “udah, ayo masak.”</p><p>“nasi goreng pete?”</p><p>“nasi goreng.”</p><p>“but i want nasi goreng pete.”</p><p>rama menggeleng. “you can't be serious.”</p><p>“ram,” panggil arya, pelan. “i thought you want to cook for me.”</p><p>keraguan itu tak mudah diruntuhkan. rama keras kepala berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa, ah, kamu pasti sakit, atau, apa kamu ketempelan? ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti mengapa arya bisa meminta makanan se...menjijikkan itu. yang membuat arya semakin gemas. apa susahnya mencoba saja?</p><p>arya terus mendorong dan merayu dan membujuk, mencoba menyentuh titik-titik terlembut rama. ayolah. kan janji. begini dan begitu dan karena dan supaya. rama kelihatan seolah ia tengah melalui kelima tahap duka dalam sepuluh menit dan, sejujurnya, arya menikmatinya.</p><p>rama mengalah juga, akhirnya, meski ia tidak bisa percaya sama sekali. “i can't believe this,” gumamnya.</p><p>arya terkekeh dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya.</p><p>setelah drama lainnya dalam proses memasak (alias, rama dan arya yang terus beralih dari saling menggoda sugestif ke berdebat soal seberapa banyak garam yang diperlukan ke penolakan rama harus mengurus petai-petai itu sama sekali), nasi goreng yang arya idamkan jadi juga. porsinya dibuat pas. tak terlalu banyak, tak terlalu sedikit. cukup untuk berdua.</p><p>namun tentu saja rama masih mencari-cari alasan. “aku sakit perut,” kilahnya. “kamu makan aja sendiri, ya?”</p><p>arya mengerucutkan bibir, <em>ck ck ck</em> sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil. “justru pete bagus buat pencernaan.”</p><p>“aku alergi pete.”</p><p>“sejak kapan?”</p><p>“dari kecil.”</p><p>“mana ada.”</p><p>“serius. aku ga pernah bilang karena—“</p><p>“ram,” bujuk arya, suaranya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin. “cobain dulu. tiga suap aja. kalo kamu masih ngga doyan nanti kita makan lagi di luar.”</p><p>rama mengembuskan napas. “makan di luar? masa makan di luar abis makan pete.”</p><p>arya menjulingkan mata, malas. ia menyendok dari piringnya. lantas diarahkan ke mulut rama. “ayo, mam. aaaaa.”</p><p>rama mengernyit, geli, tetapi menghindar dari kejaran suap arya. “mmm,” geramnya tak jelas.</p><p>arya tak lantas menyerah. ia persisten mengejar, tangannya bergerak menghadang mulut rama ke manapun perginya. jahil. selaras dengan senyum di bibir. “ayooo. makin lama malah makin bau, loh.”</p><p>hingga setidaknya lima menit ke depan rama kukuh menolak. lantas menyerah. ditatapnya arya kesal, bersungut-sungut, sebelum ia menutup mata dan membuka mulut. aaaammm. sendok arya menyuap dan rama mengunyah pelan-pelan, bibir meringis sepanjang jalan.</p><p>arya menanti. pipi kirinya ditopang tangan. “gimana?”</p><p>muka rama tak karuan. “ga mau.” mulutnya gemeletar seperti akan menangis, dahi berkerut dalam, mata memicing. konyol sekali. jika saja arya memutuskan menyiarkan ini di ig, rama tak akan berhenti menjadi bahan meme orang dengan ekspresi begitu.</p><p>arya tertawa. ia menyuap untuk dirinya sendiri, mengunyah dan menelan, baru membalas, “kan baru sesuap. dua lagi, nih. pasti suka.” </p><p>rama mengerang tersiksa. "awas kamu, ya." ia manyun, tetapi menurut juga ketika arya menyuapi lagi. arya tahu ia sedang membiasakan diri dengan keasingan itu; bagaimana rasa nasi goreng menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih kuat dengan adanya petai. sensasi aneh yang memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya.</p><p>pada suapan ketiga, rama tak lagi memejamkan mata. arya tertawa-tawa melihat rama akhirnya menyentuh piring sendiri, bersungut-sungut. makan dengan penuh dendam. "you're cute," puji arya. ia menyuap lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. "enak, kan. kataku juga apa."</p><p>"kalau aku ngga sayang kamu," kata rama, masih manyun. "aku ngga bakal nyoba ini sekali pun."</p><p>"it's great to love me, isn't it?"</p><p>"<em>litya</em>."</p><p>petai bau. banyak orang menghindarinya, tetapi arya tak bisa tak ketagihan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2029 – nasi goreng anungrangin</strong>
</p><p>“tadi pagi saya masak,” ujar anungrangin, menaruh piring di hadapan arya. “ndak banyak, dan saya yakin ndak enak buat orang sekelas kamu, tapi dimakan saja, ya.”</p><p>“gue udah makan.”</p><p>anungrangin mengernyit. “ndak baik nolak suguhan orang.”</p><p>arya tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangan. “maaf.” ia menatap piring di hadapan. sesuatu melintasi wajahnya, dan arya memandangi anungrangin. “ini nasi goreng cumi, ya?”</p><p>“iya.”</p><p>“ah. makasih.”</p><p>anungrangin mengangkat alis tak paham, tapi sunyi. jika apa yang tadi arya lakukan membuatnya bertanya-tanya, ia tak menyuarakannya.</p><p>rumah anungrangin sepi. arya mengamati diam-diam kala datang, sekilas mereguk apa yang bisa ia lihat. rumah lama. masih agak tradisional; arya tahu ia pernah melihat rumah adat begini di pelajarannya semasa sd, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat namanya. hendak bertanya pun malu.</p><p>akhirnya memang ia jadi berandai sendiri saja. anungrangin telah menjelaskan bahwa bapak sedang ke rumah sakit, dan karena ia anak tunggal, ya, anungrangin sendirian di sini. menjaga rumah. ia baru akan menyusul ke rumah sakit setidaknya besok malam.</p><p>mata arya kembali menelusuri interior rumah anungrangin selagi tangannya meraih sendok. barangkali itu kenapa ia tidak langsung sadar anungrangin balas memperhatikannya aneh, kemudian meraih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. erat. bukan kencang; erat. peringatan? pemberitahuan? anungrangin bilang, “cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan.”</p><p>arya mengerjap, lalu menawarkan senyum sebagai permintaan maaf. “kan make sendok.”</p><p>“tetep kotor.”</p><p>“oke.” arya menggoyang pelan tangannya dalam genggaman anungrangin, menepuk, lantas melepaskan diri. ia bangkit. kiranya memang begini kehidupan anungrangin; sedikit kaku, sedikit berbelit aturan, tetapi sebuah seni tersendiri. budaya adalah seni.</p><p>meski arya tak pernah banyak peduli sebelum ini.</p><p>ia pergi mencuci tangan, mengelapnya, lalu kembali duduk di hadapan tuan rumah. anungrangin hanya menatapnya, lanjut makan. arya mengangguk, entah untuk apa, baru mulai menyuap.</p><p>mereka makan dengan sunyi. satu-satunya suara di ruangan hanyalah bebunyian sendok yang beradu dengan piring. arya berusaha fokus dengan makanannya—nasi goreng itu terlampau <em>sedap</em> untuk dikunyah ditelan saja—tetapi perhatiannya terus teralihkan. di atas lemari piring, di kanan ruangan, tergantung lurus sebuah pedang panjang. (katana?) arya tak mampu melihat jelas, tetapi dari apa yang ia tangkap, pedang itu masih terlihat begitu baik. bahkan sarungnya.</p><p>ia bertanya, penasaran. “itu pedang?”</p><p>anungrangin mengikuti arah pandangnya, tak bersuara. hanya mengunyah untuk beberapa lama. “sampeyan pikir apa? gitar?” ditatapnya arya datar.</p><p>arya tertawa. “gue nanya aja. ngga semua orang majang pedang di rumahnya.”</p><p>itu membuat anungrangin memandangnya. seolah mencari-cari. menelisik. arya sedikit tak enak, di bawah telusur mata anungrangin. begitu intens dan menuntut, tetapi menuntut apa, arya tak tahu.</p><p>arya menunduk, makan sambil memperhatikan piringnya. nasi goreng itu tinggal seperempat porsi. berat sekali ingin dihabiskan. bukan karena tak enak—arya sesungguhnya jarang makan nasi goreng cumi dan buatan anungrangin ini cukup menonjol untuk membuatnya berpikir, ah, mau makan ini lagi lain kali. arya bisa menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik bila memang mau. namun, ya, tadi itu. berat. berat sebab ia diperhatikan, sebab ia merasa anungrangin mungkin tak suka harus berbagi makanan yang ia buat dengan tamu tak sopan macam arya.</p><p>bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang enak?</p><p>agaknya ia memikirkan itu terlalu lama, karena ketika arya baru hendak membuka mulut, anungrangin telah menyelesaikan makannya. piring kosong ia dorong sedikit ke depan. “itu katana. rampasan kakek saya.”</p><p>arya mendongak. “rampasan?”</p><p>“kakek saya dulu ikut bergerilya.” anungrangin menatapnya lurus. “sebelum perang kemerdekaan lawan belanda, sudah ada yang melawan jepang. kakek saya ikut itu.”</p><p>“oh.” keren juga. arya memandang lagi pada pedang yang digantung tersebut.</p><p>“selesaikan dulu makannya,” kata anungrangin. “saya ndak suka ngomong sama orang yang lagi makan.”</p><p>arya tertawa pelan. “nggih, sinuhun.”</p><p>anungrangin mengernyit. “kamu ndak tahu, ya, itu artinya apa?” pertanyaan itu dijawab gelengan oleh arya, sebuah <em>temen gue cuma ngajarin, nggak ngasih tahu artinya apa</em>, dan anungrangin mendesah. lelah. tetapi pula geli, sedikit.</p><p>mereka berbincang beberapa lama setelah arya selesai makan. pembicaraan ngalor-ngidul; sejarah keluarga, kondisi indonesia, seni dan budaya. industrinya. sedikit-banyak arya senang. ia tak pernah terlalu antusias lagi dengan ulang tahun sejak sma, tetapi betapa nyaman untuk menghabiskan hari itu bersama seseorang. bahkan jika orang itu salah satu antis—ya, setidaknya arya tak sendiri lagi seperti tahun kemarin.</p><p>“makasih ya.” maka ia pun berterimakasih, senyumnya tulus. “gue seneng tahun ini ulang tahun gue nggak sendirian lagi. nggak cuma gue makan-minum di kamar.”</p><p>anungrangin terkesiap. “kamu ulang tahun?”</p><p>arya tertawa. “yah, ga penting sih.” ia menggaruk tengkuk, tak sadar mengusap rajahnya gugup. “tapi gue seneng aja. udah agak lama ultah gue ngga dirayain pake nasi goreng.” kala tersadar anungrangin menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, arya buru-buru menambahkan. “nasi goreng itu makanan kesukaan gue. so. makasih.” ah, canggung benar!</p><p>di luar dugaan, kala arya sudah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara terlalu banyak (kebiasaan!), anungrangin justru tersenyum. ketat, sedikit tak percaya dan hati-hati, tetapi masih menyimpan keramahan tak terduga.</p><p>“ah,” kata anungrangin. ia menepuk pundak arya pelan. “happy birthday. hopefully it was tasty.”</p><p>arya menghela napas, samar. “the best i've had for a while.”</p><p>semua ini begitu canggung, aneh; tensi antara arya dan anungrangin belum sepenuhnya terhapuskan. namun pula—untuk alasan yang arya enggan pikirkan—anungrangin dan dirinya tak lagi tertutup pada kemungkinan mengakrabkan diri. sekalipun arya masih terbayang masa lalunya. sekalipun anungrangin masih menyimpan bencinya.</p><p>nasi goreng cumi: gurih, pekat, dan menjalar perlahan-lahan.</p><p>tinta cuminya menghantui mulut arya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>btw, gewang itu nama panggungnya uka jaman masih di bannwald www</strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WAA WAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST SON ARYAAAAA!!! selalu jadi ondenya lord asmemet dan ikon abadi stageverse ya hehe in the end of everything, we'll always be the deadliest force here:p</p><p>i'm really, truly, <em>unbelievably</em> happy that many people love him! enough for him to get birthday gifts from people, every year:D check out <a href="https://stejfers.tumblr.com/post/645539723664818177/happy-birthday-to-ambun-arya-of-zaman-reaksi-the">this gorgeous art</a> oomf made for his birthday this year!</p><p>terima kasih telah membaca!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>